Kyuubi's Surprise (being competely rewritten)
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Naruto is turning 18 and life is great, but what happens when he gets a few gifts that he didn't count on. One thing is for sure, he'll be getting a lot of attention from the girls. Mainly Naruto x Hinata (not up to par with other stories at the moment. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kiuubi's Surprise

Naruto had been sleeping all day. It was a rarity for him since the end of the war. He had been observed by several of the local ninja population as he had chosen a rather peculiar position. He was stretched out on a roof near Hokage tower. Kakashi had walked by him twice during the five hour nap, Temari and Ten-ten had jumped over him giggling. Hinata had watched him for 30 minutes before going home.

Sakura heard that one of the Hokages was sleeping on a rooftop near the tower and went to see. She half expected to see Naruto, but she was still surprised to see him snoozing at 2 in the afternoon. She was still watching him when he twitch and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at her. Sakura was taken aback. Naruto's whisker marks had turned into real whiskers.

Hey Sakura what are you doing. She pointed at his whiskers and said, looking at your whiskers. Naruto, surprised by her lack of the word "marks" reached up to touch his cheek... and a claw poked him, drawing blood. He pulled back in shock. Sakura had a hand over her mouth to prevent her from Crying out. **I told you there might be some side effects, said Kiuubi.** You never mentioned physical chang... **I told you there might be some physical enhancement. Claws are an enhancement.** Exactly what do the whiskers do? **Well, nothing**. Would you make them disappear. **I could, but I won't.** And why not. They're way too noticeable. **Shut up! Sakura's doing something!**

Sakura was still looking at the whiskers and she was moving towards Naruto. She sat next to him and reached out to touch them. Naruto saw that she had grown her hair out and for some reason it bothered him. He wasn't occupied with it for too long however. Her hand trailed down his cheek and then fell on his shoulder. He stiffened as her hand went to the back of his head. she moved closer, practically in his lap. She pulled his face to hers in a long lingering kiss. As she pulled back Naruto thought, What the hell do the whiskers do! **They heighten the raw emotions of females, but only if they already feel something for you. And, Kiuubi added, it only works on females.** Is there some way to deactivate it right now? **Why would you want to?** Because Sakura's about to jump me on a roof top in the middle of the village. **Fine! Have it your way.** Sakura leaned in for another kiss and she buried her hands in his hair when she suddenly stopped. She pulled her lips away and looked at him vacantly for a second, before bursting into tears. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

After a few minutes she looked up and wiped her eyes. I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to do that. It just came over me all at once. Its ok, he said. She looked at him, confused, and asked. It is? Naruto nodded. It's just, I wanted to tell you, Sakura said as she let her hands drop to the roof top. But not like this she said as Naruto scratched his whisker marks absently. She looked up at him sharply. You feel the same way? Naruto nodded and Sakura smiled. She wrapped her arms around hum and hugged him. She thanked him with a kiss. It wasn't lust filled like the first one. it was a girl friend kiss. She stood up and wiped the mascara off her face before jumping away.

Naruto thanked Kiuubi for stopping the attraction before it got out of hand. **That's the first time you have ever rejected the idea of getting laid.** But that is Sakura. I've always loved her. **So you object to it if its your crush, but its fine with any other girl.** That not what I mean. **You didn't complain when I helped you get Hinata into bed with you.** That's... **Or the time you wanted to get into Anko's panties during the festival last year**. Enough! Naruto stood up and decided to get some ramen. He hopped off the roof and landed in a flurry of dust on the road. The first thing he saw was a vendor across the street selling mirrors. Naruto had broken his mirror in anger at loosing track of a target on a recent mission. He decided to stop by and get one on his way home. As he was passing he saw his reflection in the mirror. His whiskers were swaying in the reflected breeze. he touched his cheek. His claws and whiskers were gone, but they were in the reflection. He decided to ask Kiuubi about it later.

The ramen stand was an old friend to Naruto. Currently they were already serving someone. Naruto didn't immediately recognize who it was. Hello Ino. Oh hi Naruto, I didn't hear you approach. He thought rather surprised, I wasn't sneaking. Ino was currently working through her second bowl of Ramen when Naruto sat down. She set down her chopsticks and asked, Have you seen Sakura lately she was just about skipping when I saw her a few moments ago.

He didn't say anything but he shook his head smiling. Naruto wasn't starving so he and Ino finished about the same time. She asked him if he could help her carry some things. He agreed and they left the ramen scented shop.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Ino suddenly stopped. She sniffed the air and turned to Naruto. She started off again and he had to run to keep up. He wondered, what's gotten into her. They reached her house shortly and she opened the door for him. He walked inside and set everything down by her couch. He straitened up and swiveled towards the kitchen for a glass of water. He heard a click and a whisper of a seal being made. He looked over at Ino.

She had just sealed the door and was advancing on him. A crimson blush had crept high on her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. Naruto backed up and into a wall. Ino came right up to him and put her hands on his chest. She breathed him in. Your smell is driving me crazy she said as she ripped open his shirt. Her own shirt followed and she pressed her body against his. her nipples so hard he could feel them. She kissed him, trying to force him to open up. Her hands worked at his pants. The buckle came off and she had his hardness then. She stroked him and he groaned. Her tongue was inside in a second. He melted in her hands.

Ino was far more experienced than him. As she was kissing him his member was hard between her legs. They slid down the wall with her on top. She pulled the tie on her pants and they came off in two pieces. Naruto gave in then. He kissed her back and his hands played over her exposed breasts. They finally broke their kiss, both of them out of breath. Ino's next sent of him only excited her more and as her under wear came undone she rose up and positioned his cock at her lips. She came in for another smoldering kiss as she plunged down. She moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust into her. His nine inches eliciting screams of pleasure with every thrust. She bit down on his shoulder as he pistoned into her, pushing her across the floor as he did so. He found her neck with his teeth and he nibbled and bit just behind her ear. She had one hand on he back trying to force him in even harder and the other in his spikey hair. Her grip tightened as he began to labor and gasp. He was close to the edge. She had already dissolved into pleasure as he treated her core with his dick. I'm Cumming! he rasped as she climaxed again. She moaned out his name and clenched her legs around him to prevent his withdraw. He reached the edge and went over. His seed spilled into her. She gasped at the heat and her body relaxed.

She was asleep before he could pull out. When he did it released a large quantity of hot semen. which spread over the floor. Naruto tiredly picked Ino up and carried her to the bed where he too fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lost Time

Naruto woke the next morning to find he couldn't move. There was something or someone on top of him. He opened his eyes. Ino's head was resting on his chest, her hair covering a good portion of her beautiful naked back. A Memory demanded to be recalled. He remembered being jumped by Ino in her house after helping her carry a few things. He had carried her to bed and then went to sleep, but how did she get on top of me. **Finally up Little fox?** Yes, what do you want **. Oh! Pardon me. I assumed that you wanted to know why there is a hot naked woman sleeping on you.** Well, yes. You could explain that. **Alright then. I was still aware of events when you retired for the night.** Sooo? **Ino woke up a few hours ago, by the way you have been sleeping for 13 hours! So Ino wakes up and finds you in bed with her. She climbs on top of you and acts like she is about to wake you. She stops for a second and smells you. She changed her mind and laid down right on top of you. Kiuubi added, I think it was a wasted opportunity on her part.** Why would Ino even want to have sex with me. She's never shown any interest in me before. And besides she said something about my smell. Did you alter something else about me Kiuubi? **My my, look who has the claws out today. Do you realize that you turned 18 yesterday at all?** Of coarse I know that. What does that matter. **Some of my other powers became available to you when you turned 18. Even I didn't know which powers would manifest.** Your trying to tell me that you didn't cause Ino to fuck me against her will. **Not directly, no, but I don't think that it was against her will at all.** It seemed like what happened with Sakura on the roof was the same. Was it? **No, Sakura loves you and the power made her express her feelings before she was ready. The power that you accidently used on Ino was different.** Different how. She jumped me just like Sakura almost did. **For one it wasn't a magical force that affected her. Also Your whiskers are still marks only.** Oh. Wait! Are you saying that she was turned on by my BO. **Technically she was turned on by your musk, but yes. She was made horny when she caught your sent.** Could you... **No! If you want to dampen the effects then wear deodorant for a change.**

Naruto got out of Ino's bed after shifting her aside and covering her up. He tasked a few clones to trash his torn clothes and get him new ones from the market. He also tasked one to clean up his climactic mess from the day before. As an after thought he sent one to get his the strongest deodorant it could find. He went into the kitchen and started to make something for breakfast. He heard a groan in the other room. The bed springs creaked as Ino got up. A moment later he heard the shower start. The bacon and eggs were almost done when a nude, but dry Ino sat at the kitchen table. Morning foxboy, she said. Naruto nodded and pushed a plate across to her. She took it and began to pile food on. She began to eat and couldn't help but lick Naruto on the cheek when he sat next to her. When she finnished she said. One hell of a night huh. He nodded. No comment beastboy, she said as she turned on the stool. Her breast were large Cs. What was special was that the were very plump and full. They were like upturned bowls on her chest. They swayed hypnotically as she massaged them. She looked into his deep blue eyes and tackled him to the ground. They kissed and groped, the food forgotten. They managed to make it to the couch where she straddled him and heaved up and down. She said as his cock hit her G-spot, I can't wait I must have more. He thrust into her pussy until she shuddered and moaned into his ear. She lifted herself off his cock and slid to her knees. She stroked his penis with her hand and then her tounge. She licked up and down his length until he started to moan. And when he couldn't stand it any more she deepthroated his entire length in one go. She pulled off quickly enough to get several loads in the face and on the breasts. She put her lips on the head of his member and began to suckle. He could feel the semen being pulled from his dick. When she had drunk her fill she laid down on the coffee table and invited him to massage her. He massaged her, using his own semen as lotion until she was completely coated in it. She looked like she was coated in oil. She spread her legs and motioned to him. He fell on her and rammed his cock into her pussy. She screamed at the impact and wrapped her legs around him. Naruto lost track of the time they spent fucking Ino's brains out. He dimly knew when the clones returned from their tasks and vanished. He only remembered falling asleep with his length imbedded in her pussy.

Naruto woke up early the next day and carried a unconscious Ino to bed. He wearily tasked clones to clean up the living room. He could barely stand and Kiuubi wasn't being very helpful. In fact his only comment was **You had better put on that deodorant or your going to spend the rest of the day banging that blond in the other room.** Naruto didn't argue as he saw that as a good idea. The deodorant smelled of fruit and something musky. He hoped that it would be enough to cover his sex sent. He left a note on the clean coffee table that said he would be gone for a few days. He left to get a few things from his house. Remembering to get the mirror on the way he saw himself in the mirror again. He looked normal again. He smiled at the events of the past few days. He was almost home when he caught sight of Sakura knocking at his door. he waved to her and she ran over to him. Where have you been for the last two days. I've looked everywhere for you. Ino needed my help at her house, he answered honestly. Oh, but you can help me now, she said. Yep I'm free now. **I smell a trap, said Kiuubi.** Come on in, said Naruto. Sakura followed him in, but didn't make it to the kitchen before she saw the bulge in Naruto's pants. What surprised her was that it was on his back side. She shouted and Naruto dropped the mirror. Fortunately it didn't break. He turned to look at her with eyebrow raised. It occurred to her then and she remembered the whiskers and claws. She said "tail" under her breath, but Naruto caught it. He shut the door behind Sakura before running into the living room. Sakura watched while he lowered his pants an inch. The tail sprang out. It was golden white and was like a foxes. Then the smell came. It was animal and it overwhelmed Sakura. Her core became hot. She walked over to him and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Sakura's own sent became tangible to Naruto. She was trying to drag him to the floor on top of her, but he knew he would regret it. Instead he picked her up. Her pink hair formed a curtain as she fastened her lips to his. He almost dropped her at her ferocity. They made it to the bed where they tumbled down. She was trying to tear off his shirt and kiss him at the same time. He pulled off the shirt when she broke contact to work on his pants. She had them off in a moment and was on top of him the next. she ground down with her hips making him harder. he pulled her top off to reveal her breasts and toned stomach. She fell forward and lip locked again. Their hands in each others hair they moaned into each other.

The door to Naruto's house opened a fraction and then swung wide. Temari and Ten-ten had heard faint noises that alarmed them. They snuck into the house and past the hallway. They could hear slapping skin and guttural growls, mixed with gasps of pleasure. They looked at each other. Temari went ahead and peaked into the other room. Naruto was thrusting up into a pink haired goddess who was draped across him. Her pale skin slipped against his tanned muscles. Temari was watching from one side as Ten-ten stared from the right of the doorway. She mouthed at Temari "WoW". She could only nod. As they watched Naruto climaxed, lifting his torso and Sakura in the air. The tail swept the blankets beneath him. Sakura climaxed a moment later as he slammed down. Their silent spies didn't leave yet. They had seen the tail and were too curious to leave. White cum seeped out of Sakura as she lay on his chest. She slipped on to the covers beside him as he sat up. Temari and Ten-ten barely ducked out in time. Temari could leave, but her friend was on the wrong side of the door way. Ten-ten nodded to the window and motioned for her to leave. Temari gave a thumbs up and left. Ten-ten went to the window as she heard a creak of springs. She could already heard Sakura's breathing deepen to sleep. She smelled something and stopped to wonder what it was.

Naruto was still very hard and he had smelled another woman's arousal. Ten-ten was very wet from watching the wild sex in the bed room. All she could think about was Naruto's cock lodged in her pussy. Gaining control she would have rushed for the window, but she felt the breath on the back of her neck. she smelled the sweet sour of him and she couldn't think strait. Naruto let his hands do the work for him. he used his right hand to cup her right breast through her shirt, while his left traveled over her bare midriff and slithered into her panties. His head came around and he kissed her mouth. Her last coherent thought was "Don't open your mouth" Then he stuck his middle finger into her. She gasped and her cry was lost in his mouth as it closed over hers. As he broke the kiss, Ten-ten was dissolved in lust. Ravage me Naruto! Use me!, she said. Naruto dragged her into the bed room where Sakura still slept. He tore her clothes from her and buried his face in her vagina. Her scream of pleasure was silenced by his fingers as he put them, coated in her juices, in her mouth. She tasted herself for the first time.

Temari had been looking around the outside of Naruto's house for Ten-ten, when she came to the bedroom side of the house. Curious she jumped and grabbed a hold on the high window. She looked through to see the scene beyond. At first she thought that Naruto was raping Ten-ten, but when she saw her friend turn over and stick her ass out in the air for Naruto she choked. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Temari fell ten feet to hit the ground hard. Her head hit a rock ad she was knocked out cold.

Inside Naruto was pounding Ten-ten doggy style. She had already cumed twice when he pulled out and sprayed her down with long strings of semen. She began to scoop the cum into her mouth as he returned to pounding her tight pussy. An hour went by before she finally passed out and Naruto was satisfied. He fell on the bed between Sakura and Ten-ten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An old crush

The next day Naruto wasn't the first to awaken. Both Ten-ten and Sakura were up before him. He heard their voices in the other room. He was aware that a third voice was present. It took him a moment to identify it as Temari's. Hey Kyuubi I want to talk!. **What would you like to say.** I want to do disable this musk for now. **For now? came the sarcastic reply.** I might use it later but I want to be able to talk with out being mobbed by those three as soon as i go in there. **Well, I can do that, but there is one thing you should know.** What's that **. They are discussing who gets to fuck you first, not who is your girlfriend or who is to blame.** Oh **I would advise that you get dressed and put on more deodorant anyway.**

Jumping out of bed without making a sound, Naruto proceeded to get dressed. He put on a non musk deodorant just in case. He also opened the window in the event that they rushed him. He was putting his shirt on when all three walked into the room. All three were naked and they were moving to undress him. he slipped the shirt on and sprang for the window.

He was brought down by Temari and Sakura as they jumped him. Sakura laid on top of him while The other two worked to disrobe him. He couldn't speak while she was kissing him so he pried her lips away. he managed to say, Your not thinking strait Sakura. Listen to me... Then simultaneously Ten-ten grabbed his arms, as Temari began to suck his cock. Naruto realized that he wasn't going anywhere until they were satisfied. He let him self relax. In that moment Temari took his saliva covered length in her wet pussy. Sakura began to make out with Ten-ten who had sat on his face. As he ate the weapons girl out Temari was bouncing on his cock. Her fishnet underclothes ripped as her breasts moved with her. She began to pant and moan with each thrust.

The other two still hadn't broke for air. Sakura had three fingers jammed in her clit. Naruto couldn't even move with three women on top of him. Temari pulled off him and took his cock in her mouth again. Her head bobbed up and down. Sakura broke her kiss with Ten-ten and straddled him. Temari slid his dick into Sakura. Sakura screamed again and began to rock her hips back and forth. Ten-ten Was still on Naruto's face when Temari inserted a Long pink dildo into her ass. The weapons master moaned and leaned on Sakura who was now in reverse cowgirl position. Naruto felt the strain of a climax coming and tried to lift Ten-ten off of his face, but she clamped her thighs around his head. Naruto couldn't stop the explosion. He climaxed right into Sakura's pussy. The hot cum pushed her over the edge as well. She toppled off of him.

Ten-ten sat on his convulsing penis before he had even finished cumming. He pumped two loads into her while she moaned atop him. Temari pulled ten-tens head down to her wet lips as she laid on Naruto's chest. He could feel the pressure building again. He thrust upwards into Ten-ten as she dropped down, unconscious. His massive load jetted onto Temari's sweating frame. Now that she was the lone rider He could take over. Temari tried to mount him, but he had other plans. He pulled the dildo out of Ten-ten's ass and rammed it into Temari's pussy. He pushed it in till it disappeared. She groaned as her pussy was stretched. Naruto flipped her over onto her stomach and aligned his tip with her wet snatch. Payback! He forced his cock into her pussy right along side the dildo. Temari tried to scream but her voice cracked. She was still awake, but she was limp in his arms as he punished her pussy with two nine inch poles. She couldn't stand it much longer. She moaned her release as he pulled out of her. She flopped limply onto Sakura's stomach. Naruto felt himself deflate.

He tried to stand up and fell on his tail. He winced in pain. He fortified his weary body with chakra and stood up. He tasked a few clones to clean the girls up and put them to bed. He thought, Things are getting out of hand. **What do you want me to do about it.** You could reverse the changes. **I can't. You see those powers are relatively safe.** What do you mean by safe. **You could have been given some of my more destructive powers. My physical strength for instance.** Why is that unsafe? **Imagine if you gave someone a pat on the back and sent them flying into a stone wall. You would have to be constantly aware of how much power you were putting into everyday actions.** Can you at least mask the mind altering part of it. **I suppose so, but I can't change the fact that you have a tail now.** I can hide that my self. **fine is there any thing else you want to know.** Yes, is there any other surprise power I should know about. **There is one more power you can call on.** What's that **. It allows you to tap into my endless stamina.** Well, I don't think that extra stamina is a problem. **Hmmm...**

Naruto left his house by secret means. Kyuubi had suppressed his seductive powers and he had masked his animalistic features with an illusion. He headed for Hokage tower. When he arrived he was mobbed by several people who all wanted to consult with the Hokage on some "very important matter" He waved them off. They knew that he rarely dealt with politics or leading the village. Kakashi had once said than Naruto was less like a Hokage and more like the villages champion. This had held true so far. When they were attacked by some powerful foe, Naruto stood up and destroyed the threat, but the rest of the time a more experienced person led the village. At the moment he was looking for a mission that he could use as an excuse to get out of town for a while. He spent a while examining the mission charts before selecting a mission that stated. "Partner needed. Documents to be delivered to the Village hidden in the clouds" Naruto took the mission and headed off to the rendezvous point. The checkpoint was a natural hot spring with a Leaf village supply shack nearby. Naruto arrived early, but not early enough to beat his team mate. Camp was already set up when he arrived. He read the note. "at the hot springs, back in an hour. " He wanted to see who his partner would be so he walked to the hot springs.

The steam obscured everything, even when he got in he couldn't see anything. Naruto decided that the steam was in the way so he made a few hand signs and blew. The wind came up from nowhere and whipped the steam away. Naruto saw what looked like a girls shoulders, however the rest of her was covered in long tresses of black hair. His eyes narrowed as two hand came out of the water to part her hair. As the hair parted the steam rose. He couldn't make out her features, but she could make out his. She gasped and asked, What are you doing here Naruto? **Ouch, Kyuubi snickered. The one that got away.** Naruto knew that voice. It was Hinata's. He remembered the last time he has talked to Hinata.

They had been in bed together, kissing. She had broken their romance of two hours because she wanted to be with someone besides him, just once. She had never been with anyone, she had explained. She told him that she was dedicated to him, but that she wanted to know what romance felt like with someone else before she gave herself to the man of her dreams. He had agreed to her request and they spent the rest of the night together with out advancing the relationship. Now they were both naked in a hot spring only four months later. He was about to speak when he felt small arms around him and a head on his shoulder. She wasn't jumping him he realized. She was crying. Her hair was long enough to brush her calves and it drifted in the water around them. He held Hinata tight to him as she sobbed. Eventually she relaxed in his arms. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he pulled her along into the shallows where he leaned against the rock. His eyes dropped to the girl in his arms. her breathing was deep and content and it lulled him slowly to sleep. He wasn't fool enough to be totally idle however. He tasked a clone to bring them back to camp as soon as they were asleep.

Hinata woke first the next morning and was all too happy to stay wrapped in her hero's arms. She was also aware that they were both still naked. The thought made her blush. She opened her eyes at last. Her keen eyes caught some unfamiliarity in Naruto's features. For one his hair was longer and his canines protruded from his lip. Her breath hitched. His whisker marks were black and jagged. She remembered that this only happened when he was in a life or death battle. Now that she had noticed these thing she used her Biakugan to see anything else different. He was more muscular, taller, and when she pulled down the blanket that covered them she gasped. Blond fur covered small parts of his body. A line of short fur was down the center of his chest. She touched his chest and she felt a tickle on her side. She pulled the covers away completely. She saw his physical changes through his illusion. His tail ticked her side again as Naruto shifted in the cold morning air. He had claws that replaced his nails. Last she saw the seal on his stomach. She traced the seal with her finger as she looked his body over. She blushed to see his exposed manhood. He rolled over on his side and stretched when she patted his cheek. He yawned and sat up. He looked at her and smiled. His hair mussed from sleep. She had let her eyes go back to normal when he woke up. Naruto, she said, I tried to be with someone else. He nodded. But I couldn't do it, she finished. His eyes widened a little at her words. **Come on! FUCK HER!** Naruto shifted and rubbed at his eyes. He said to Hinata, you know I've been with a lot of other women. She nodded. Furthermore, he continued, you know many of them. Her eyes stayed on him, but she nodded again. Naruto went a little further by saying, many of them your friends. She blinked before asking, Who? Do you really want to know everyone I've had sexual relationships with.

Hinata bit her lip and finally nodded. He sighed. Well here we go. He started with Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten. Hinata didn't seem very surprised. She commented, You love Sakura, Ino gets around, and Ten-ten has liked you for a while now. He grinned and said, are you ready for the next three? Hinata's eyes widened even more. Lets see, there's Temari, Ayame, and Anko. Hinata's jaw was in her lap when he said Anko. Wait!, You slept with that creepy snaky girl. Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking. The only one who was better in bed than Anko was Ino. **That's saying something alright, Now are you going to rape that pretty little princess or not.** Haven't you ever heard of foreplay before Kiuubi. **You didn't seem to mind the lack of foreplay with Ino or Anko very much. Not to mention how you seduced the weapons girl in ten seconds flat.** That was different and you know it. I mind as well have been drugged. Kyuubi went silent.

Naruto came out of his trance like state. He realized that he had been moved. He was lying on his back. Hinata was nestled against him on his left side. He hair was splayed across both of them like a black-blue blanket. She had apparently taken the chance to push him back into bed where she put her face next to his. Her eyelashes brushed his cheek as his eyes lost their glaze. She had one arm around him and was stroking his fur the wrong way. He realized a moment late that she had released the genjustue that held his illusion in place. His animalistic feature were now visible again. Becoming entangled in a mental web of thoughts had cost him some serious explanations. He was about to tell her about his deal with Kiuubi when Hinata put her lips to his shoulder and bit him, Hard. Blood seeped out of the skin of only a second before it stopped. She gave a short lick and the blood was gone. There was no bite or even a scar to be seen. She paused for a moment before looking back at him.

The question seemed clear to him, but he didn't have the chance to speak. Her pale eyes locked on to his, paralyzed him. Was she going to kiss him, He thought. She had done it before but... She crawled atop him her hair forming a private room for the two of them. He could feel a heat building between them. It seemed to emanate from her. She was slowly leaning in for the kiss. She barley seemed to move, but her lips were getting closer. He began to sweat in the heat rolling off Hinata's flushed skin. He felt him self rise to meet her. Their lips met and Hinata pushed her tongue in to his mouth. He felt the burning sensation envelope them.

As their lips met the heat that burned from her seemed to reach out and grab Naruto. For her there was another heat. One between her legs as she straddled him... him... Naruto! She put all of her passion into her kiss and he responded. His eyes closed and his arms came up to find her scalding skin. One hand in the small of her back pressing them closer together. The other tweaked her sensitive nipple. She gasped into his mouth, her heat rose with her exhalation. As the kiss was broken his lips went to her neck. He found her pleasure spot below her ear. He nibbled and licked as she squirmed atop him. Naruto felt a wetness near his penis. He knew Hinata had soaked them both with her juices. She surprised him for a moment by raising her torso up and slapping it down. Her pussy coated his member with her nectar. Naruto decided it was his turn. He picked her up with one arm and positioned his cock at her entrance with the other. She didn't stop kissing his neck and shoulders and face until he let her slide down again. His cock slowly penetrated her virgin pussy. She moaned long at the pleasure. Then bit his shoulder again. She latched onto the wound and began to suck. He moaned in pain and pleasure. She was now going up and down with her hips. Her pace was slow but rhythmic. The feeling of her atop, even at her slow pace, exceeded any other girl he had been with.

He thought, as a ribbon of blood ran down his back that Hinata liked blood even more than Anko. So she likes blood? I'll just have to get more flowing then.

He wrenched his body around. He was little surprised when he found Hinata still attached when he finished his maneuver. Now that he was on top he could pick up the pace. He pounded into her at three time her rate. She dug her nails into his back as he thrusted in. She had never felt so good. His dick felt amazing and he tasted sooo delicious. It went on for hours. They changed positions several times, but he stayed mostly on top. Hinata was nearing another orgasm when she felt the tempo change. Naruto growled in her ear, Do you want me to cum inside you. She Knew that she wanted to feel him do it, but she didn't want children. She let go of his shoulder and cried "Out!" Naruto grunted and a second later he pulled out. He felt the heat diminish as His climax peaked. Cum shot out in several thick streams. When he came down from the high, he laid beside her. He watched her do about the kinkyest thing he had ever seen her do. She used her finger to scoop the cum into her mouth. When she was clean she cuddled up to him.

He was almost asleep when he felt her bite him again. He didn't mind. He liked the idea that even his blood was enjoyable. When he was asleep Hinata stopped drinking. Doing it while he slept made her feel like a vampire. She crawled on top of him again and dragged the covers up over them. She fell asleep with her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The trackers

Naruto woke up first the next morning to Hinata's gentle breathing. Her hair had somehow stayed untangled, not to mention that she probably drank a gallon of his blood last night. If it wasn't for his regeneration factor he would be dead. He thought about shifting her off of him but rejected the idea. He traced the lines of her face with a finger tip. He used his finger tips to massage her upper body. She ku kued in her sleep. He marveled at how she had changed from her former self.

She was still just as shy, the only girl shorter than her was Ten-ten, and she still was pale skinned and dark haired. She had become more confident, more powerful and more independent. He remembered the first time he had seen her naked, the first time she had been care free in his eyes. Of coarse he hadn't even realized it was her until months later. As he thought of their first ever kiss, Hinata opened her eyes and blinked. For a moment she didn't remember where she was. She blushed at the thought of the previous night. He sat up with her in his arms and he kissed her. She received it and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was staring at the old Naruto. His fox parts were gone. She was about to protest him hiding them when he said. Someone's coming! She jumped out of his arms and bolted to her travel sack. She whipped out her clothes and was suddenly fully dressed. She put a finger to her mouth before exiting the tent.

Outside she waited for someone to come out of the surrounding woods. She heard a branch crack and turned to see Sakura walk out of the woods behind her. S...Sakura, what are you doing here?

Sakura looked around her pink hair was frazzled. She said, Looking for Naruto. Hinata's eyes narrowed just barley. Ino Jumped down from a high branch. Yeah, where's he hiding. Hinata saw Ten-ten move out from behind Sakura, but she didn't speak. All three looked to Hinata for an answer.

What do you want with him? Oh we just want to talk, said Ten-ten. Then lets talk, Naruto said as he stepped out from behind the tent. Sakura moved first, throwing a kuni at him. He figured that would happen. He snatched it out of the air, then he dodged her groin kick. He blocked her next dozen attacks and when she tried to paralyze him, he front flipped over her and landed back to back with her. She was about to stab him when Hinata hit her six times with her two fingers extended.

Sakura fell like a stone. He saw Hinata was breathing hard and had a crimson blush across her cheeks. Naruto felt himself freeze and felt something in his head, rooting around. He saw Ino across the clearing using her mind control technique. He sank within him self. He found Ino in the corridors of his mind. In a very special room. She was frozen in terror. Staring at the fox demon. She couldn't move. Naruto contacted her mind through the avatar and pushed her out. **Who was that?** Never mind her. **Was that the blond you had sex with a few days ago?** Shut up!

Kyuubi relented and Naruto came back to his senses. Hinata was fighting Ten-ten. Ten-ten was fighting a loosing battle. Her left arm was already useless. Hinata was about to knock her unconscious when he grabbed both of their wrists. He said, As the sixth Hokage I command you to stop.

It took a few minutes to calm them down and a few more to wake up Ino and Sakura. When all three assailants were thinking properly he asked them why they had come to find him. Ino said, To teach you a lesson. He frowned at this. And exactly what lesson were you going to teach me. Ten-ten asked, Isn't that obvious yet? No.

For dropping me after one night. Ino said. ONE NIGHT! For having your way with me and then disappearing, said Ten-ten. For acting like you love me and then seducing other women, said Sakura. Hinata asked, Is all that true. Naruto shook his head. Some of it is true. Naruto stopped them before they could argue, but there was a few things going on besides that. He said, as you three probably know I turned 18 last week. They looked confused for a second till he continued. You all know about the Kyuubi, the demon fox, well when I turned 18 I gained a few abilities that are part of Kyuubi's power. But... Sakura tried to say. Some of the powers I get from Kyuubi aren't destructive. **Don't be giving all my best tricks away!** You got me into this mess so you are going to get me out of it!

As I understand it one of the powers is an attraction power. When ever I get close to a girl she becomes horny. And if she already feels that way towards me, then its heightened. You Sakura, were overpowered by you feelings for me until I got the power under control. Then when Ino jumped me at her house and when we had sex at mine you were both under the control of another power. What was that, asked Ino. He scratched his head. Honestly I think its some sort of demonic cologne.

What about me? Ten-ten was looking miffed for being left out. Naruto said, You were in the wrong place at the right time as the case may be. I had just had sex with Sakura. I wasn't exacting thinking reasonably at the time. Naruto frowned again. That doesn't pardon the fact that you Sakura and Temari practically raped me when I woke up.

Ten-ten and Sakura blushed at the memory. Hinata spoke up, If your all angry with Naruto for coming out here with me then don't. He didn't know who his mission partner would be. She smiled a bit. I'm the one who seduced him anyway. Sakura looked shocked and Ino couldn't figure out who to look at. Ino asked why Naruto didn't look different if there were so many changes. Naruto released the illusion and Ino fainted. Hinata actually giggled

A few more explanations over the last few days helped to clear the air. When they recovered, Ten-ten and Ino left to go back to the village, but For Sakura it was more complicated. She wanted to have Naruto for her self. When the debate between Hinata and Sakura became to heated Naruto tried to come up with a compromise. He suggested that they could both be with him at the same time. NO! was the answer from both of them. It took another hour for them to sort it out, but in the end they left it up to Naruto. Sakura asked, One or the other. Which of us stays with you. He pleaded with them. Come on don't make me choose between the girl who I've always loved and the girl who has always loved me!

Eventually He decided. He chose Hinata. He knew he couldn't bear to break her heart after all the time she had spent pursuing him. He hoped that Sakura could get over him. Hinata was overjoyed. She didn't even care when Sakura left with tears in her eyes. She wanted to spend the rest of the day in furious love making, but they did have a mission and his hard decision had put him out of any mood for passion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A contrary father

It took three days to travel to their destination. When they got there, hand in hand, they were in for a surprise. The first thing they saw when they arrived in town was Neji. He was badgering Lee and Kiba. He immediately noticed their arrival. They disconnected hands as he turned to them. What are you doing her Hinata? Negi asked. Oh I'm supposed to deliver this message to the mayor. Negi nodded to her. The mayor is in the town hall speaking to your father. Hinata's eyes were like saucers. She asked, But why? Something about a trade deal or clan formalities, but I would wait till he leaves to deliver the message. He isn't in a good mood, Negi explained. Alright.

Naruto asked why Kiba wasn't back with Akamaru yet. The dog had been injured on a recent mission. Kiba answered, I was asked to fill in for Ten-ten. No ones seen her around lately. Naruto and Hinata shared a glance. Hinata giggled. Lee asked, What is so funny. Why are you laughing. They looked at each other again. Hinata degenerated into giggles and He had to sit down to avoid falling.

Lee walked over and asked Hinata, What is so funny Hinata? Naruto said, She won't tell you. And why not? Naruto scratched his head and grinned, You see, I can't really say either. Kiba stepped over to Hinata's side and helped her up. As he did he sniffed her. His eyes narrowed slightly. He glanced at Naruto. He caught the look. Kiba walked back to stand by Negi. Naruto thought the only thing missing was a wink and a nudge. He stood up when lee tried to interrogate him further. Naruto said, If you can do Five hundred laps around the women's hot spring on your hands without breaking a sweat, then I will tell you all about it. You have a deal said Lee. He gave a thumbs up and disappeared in to the trees. Kiba growled, now why did you have to do that? Thanks a lot Naruto, said Negi annoyed. They followed Lee out of town.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and took his hand. She said, Lets find a hotel for the night. He nodded. They checked into a inn with thick oak walls, it was much sturdier than the other hotels in town. They got up to their room and dropped their gear. Naruto suggested they get something to eat so they went to a restaurant. They were eating at the table when Hinata inquired about Kyuubi. So, why does he give you powers if he is trapped in you? Naruto said because he experiences everything I do. Pain, pleasure, sights, sounds. She looked pensive. If you die then? Naruto grimaced, then Kyuubi is freed, but he experiences the moment of death too. They continued to eat and talk of more pleasant things. When they left they headed for the Inn. Hinata had had a little too much sake and she was hanging on his arm. Naruto couldn't seem get drunk, no matter how much he drank. He ended up carrying her up the two flights of stairs to their room. Hinata pulled off her clothes before getting into bed. Naruto followed after.

They had been in bed for a few minutes when Hinata turned around and kissed him. He smiled under the cover of dark. Hungry for more? She shook her head, No, I'm thirsty. She kissed him again and again. Naruto felt himself getting hard. Hinata took hold of his penis and began to stroke it. She kiss him once more before switching to a 69 position. She took his tip into her mouth and began to lick it. Naruto was about to give her some pleasure in return when she deep throated all nine inches in one go. He gasped at the sensation. Her head bobbed and Naruto couldn't believe how good she was at this. He licked her folds and then stuck a finger in. She made no sound, but she pressed her pussy hard against his face. He pushed his tongue inside her and twirled it. She moaned loudly. She finished her blowjob and spun around. She bent down to his ear and whispered to him, I want you now. Fill me please Naruto. He shifted his body atop hers. She looked deep into his eyes and he felt her do a hand sign behind his back. His animalistic features returned. His swishing tail stirred the air. And the heat between them rose. He pushed slowly into her and she moaned with every inch. When he was all the way in he found Hinata had latched on to his shoulder again. He hadn't even noticed. She drank greedily as he pumped into her. He settled into a steady rhythm, while Hinata's pussy massaged his dick. Hinata's hair seemed to raise off the covers as she let go of his shoulder and screamed her release. Her back arched into him and her pale breasts pressed against him. She kissed him hard while her hands buried themselves in his hair. He fucked her as they kissed. He was running out of air but she wouldn't let him go. Her tongue was waging war on him when he bucked his hip hard enough to shift the whole bed. She couldn't handle it and she moaned into him. He took the opportunity to shift his attention to her neck. He felt an electric shock as he kissed her neck. Static energy warped around them as he sped up his thrusts. Hinata moaned with every movement.

He could feel her weaken for a third time and he knew that he couldn't take much more. As she arched her back a third time, he growled his climax into her ear. Hinata's eyes popped open wide as she felt the liquid fire fill her. She felt her lover go soft inside her. Her body didn't respond to her minds demand to rise. Naruto pulled out of her and a small trickle of cum leaked out.

He nealt on top of her. His mind was still muddled with pleasure, he tried to recall an old technique Jiraya had taught him. The memory finnaly surfaced. He performed the hand signs properly, but he was just about out of energy. He felt the blue light encompass Hinata's lower body. He smiled wearily at her sleeping face, flushed red and content before falling unconscious beside her.

Naruto was awakened by a disturbing premonition of peril. He opened his eyes a fraction. There were two figures at the end of the bed. Naruto contacted Kyuubi. Hey Kyuubi, Who is in the room with me? **The fox's answer was slow in coming. I can tell that your Hyuga girl is in the room, as well as similar presence.** Naruto was glad that the blanket was stretched over him, covering his nakedness. **Kyuubi chuckled, I just realized why the second one is so familiar.** Why, Tell me. **Your not going to like it, but since he's right there I'll tell you.** Who! **Hinata's father.**

He processed this information, trying to come up with the proper solution. He thought that he mustn't be very angry if he was just standing there. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He sat up rubbing his eyes. His eyes still covered he said, Good morning Hinata. He stretched before opening his eyes. Good morning, said Hinata's father. Even knowing who it was, He still jolted at the voice. His mouth hung open as he looked between father and daughter. Hinata had her head down and was fidgeting nervously. Hiashi spoke before Naruto could say anything. Naruto you are the Hokage, but that doesn't mean you can bed my daughter without my permission.

Father, Naruto loves me and I love him, Hinata tried to say. He silenced her with a glance. He turned back to Naruto. Hinata has delivered the documents you two were sent for. You will return to the village and I don't want to see you near her with out informing me first. Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He gave him the same look he gave Garra during their first battle. He said. I don't care if your her father or not. Hinata looked shocked at his words. Naruto continued, She has cared for me since before I even knew her name and I'm not going to let your pride get between us. Hinata blushed, but her father looked enraged. You dare tell me how to treat my daughter, he said. Naruto used a hand sign to instantly clothe him self as he hopped out of bed. He stood nose to chin with the Hyuga clan leader. Naruto glared down at him as he said, I love your daughter and you aren't going to keep her away from me even if I do what you say. Hinata stepped quickly behind Naruto. Her hand found his. Her head only came to his shoulder, but she looked defiantly to her father. The man was starting to wear down. His gaze softened. He asked her, Are you sure you love him. You have never been courted by anyone. Hinata didn't answer, but laid her head against his shoulder and looked at him.

A long sigh escaped him. He looked at the pair of them before he turned to leave. As he walked out he said, So be it. Naruto looked down at Hinata and she hugged him around the middle. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up to him again. He suggested, Lets go home.

They arrived at Naruto's house the next day. The guards at the entrance had been openly curious when they entered the village hand in hand. However, neither had said anything. For Naruto the next months seemed to last forever. Hinata stayed with him at his house for a year before her father began to inquire about marriage. Naruto had found it humorous that her father was the first to ask. Still it was another year before he proposed to Hinata. She accepted on one condition. That he never hide his physical appearance. Naruto agreed. The wedding was huge and Hinata fainted almost three times before the end.

And yes they lived happily ever after.

 **(A/N)** Well that's it. My first listed fanfiction. Hope everyone likes it. Many more to come and don't be afraid to review. Open to suggestions!


End file.
